


Proof

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya now doubts Lila's stories, Gen, Kim talks to Alya about Lila, alya redemption?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Kim and Alya have a small chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: short and sweet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 15
Kudos: 406





	Proof

“I’m calling bullshit.”

Alya blinked, taken aback by the sudden outburst. All she was doing was showing him a video about Lila and her tale with Ladybug - what was Kim’s problem? “What are you talking about?”

“Bull. Shit.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her phone. _This again._ “I asked you to tell me what you think of the video stream quality, not on the actual video. Besides,” she looked up once again and narrowed her eyes. “are you saying Lila didn’t do these stuff with Ladybug?”

Kim met her glare with one of his own. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Come on, Cesaire. Do you honestly believe everything she said?”

“Where’s your proof that she hasn’t done those things?”

“Where’s your proof that she _did_?” Setting his bag on the floor next to him, Kim just sighed. He was annoyed, completely baffled that _Alya_ of all people would take what Lila said at face value. “Seriously, it’s like she always has some excuse as to why she doesn’t have any evidence of the stuff she does.”

Alya scoffed, ready to rebuttal when what he said really sank with her. Now that she thought of it, Lila did seem to always _not_ have some proof of what does. But that would mean…

“What are you getting at?”

Throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to really spell it out for her. “Let’s take one of the first things she said; Jagged Stone and his supposed cat. Alya think,” he grabbed her shoulder. “Does that rock musician have a _cat?”  
_

She shook her head. Hell, she _knew_ this. She’s seen Marinette and Chloe talk about his pet alligator.

“And I don’t know Ladybug personally, but does she seem the type of person who would want people to know those closest to her?” He pressed, eyeing the girl. “Come on, she has a villain who is on her ass 24/7 - she wouldn’t want to give him even a _small_ clue to find her.”

Now that really made her pause. Being a part-time super hero herself, she knew how important it was to Ladybug to have their identities remain a secret. Even Chat Noir mentioned how he didn’t know who was under the mask. If her _partner_ didn’t know who she was, who was Lila to declare she did?

And they were best friends?

But why would Lila lie?

“Why would she lie?”

At that, Kim backed off. He didn’t have the time to explain to her how he knew exactly why Rossi was untrustworthy, but he did plant a seed of doubt.

He can only hope it grows.

“I don’t know. But I started doubting her when Marinette pointed out some very obvious things that didn't make any sense.”

 _Wait, Marinette?_ _Marinette didn't like Lila because-_

“Kim, Marinette told you she lies?”

_Jealousy, right?_

He shook his head. “You remember a while back, she pointed something out on Lila’s story that didn’t make sense?”

She frowned. “But Marinette didn’t have pro-”

“Yeah,neither did Lila. And if there’s one thing about Marinette her love for justice. If she sees any unjust, she feels the need to correct it. And because I know this,” he shrugged. “I know that Lila must have really ticked her off to bring out her justice streak.” He leaned down once again, grabbing his bag strap. “And to be blunt, between Lila and Marinette, I’m picking Nette without hesitation.”

To be honest, Kim was a bit disappointed at how Alya brushed off Marinette’s warnings. He understands how she would’ve thought it was jealous but he _knows_ that Alya was aware of the day Marinette helped Adrien out with Kagami. He also knows Marinette would put the safety of those she cares about above her own.

Before she could refute that(because he could _see_ she really wanted to say something) he continued. “And remember, Marinette helped Adrien out with his date. A date with _Kagami_ , so no, I don’t think Marinette was pointing out the flaws of Lila’s story out of jealousy.”

Shoulders slumped, Alya was at a loss for words. Of course she remembers that day clearly - she still couldn’t Marinette agreed to help. If Marinette was really jealous about any girl getting close to Adrien, wouldn't she have tried to ruin their date? The more she thought about it, Alya realized that she avoids Lila like a plague. Which should have been a red flag but Lila always had the coolest stories. Was it really possible that they weren’t real?

“Do you really think Lila could be lying?”

He nodded, realizing that what he’s saying is actually holding weight on the blogger. “I know. And she has a pretty good reason not to trust Lila and I think you owe it to Marinette to hear her out.”

Straightening her shoulders, looked up at him. “Will you tell me why?”

Shaking his head, Kim smiled at her softly. “That’s up to her to tell you. You’re her best friend after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse this time.  
> i'm on tumblr as @laadychat :)


End file.
